snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Vivian Fairfield
Vivian Iona Fairfield is a half-blood witch and the eldest daughter of Edmund and Vanya Fairfield, born on the nineteenth of August 2078. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin House, where she served as prefect and Head Girl. She graduated along with the Class of 2096. Currently, Vivian is pursuing Curse Breaking at the Madrid Wizarding University. Early Life Vivian Iona Fairfield was born to Edmund and Vanya Fairfield on a windy summer morning on the early hours of August 19, 2078. She was very loved by both of her parents and the rest of her family members. However, due to the nature of her parents' jobs as Healers, they were rarely at home to raise their daughter. Vivian spent a lot of time with her maternal grandparents and her Auntie Elise whenever Edmund and Vanya were busy with work. A few years later, her birth was followed by her sister's, Eloise. Although Vivian was not exactly sure on how to react to her parents dividing their time and money on two girls, she learned to love her baby sister as the years went by. When she was old enough to learn, both of her parents sent her to St. Woboldo's Primary School and accompanied their daughter using the Floo Network. On some occasions when her parents weren't available, her Aunt Elise would take and pick her up from school in their absence. Vivian had grown very close to her aunt and her then boyfriend (now husband) Christopher Stylinson as she aged. During her parents' day off, Edmund and Vanya would take the Fairfield girls on family outings and even allowed Vivian to sometimes observe them when they were demonstrating at work. At a young age, Vivian had developed an interest on Herbology since her mum would usually use some herbs in Healing. Education at Hogwarts First Year (2089-2090) Prior to September 1, Vivian had already been bouncing around her house when she received her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday, 19th August 2089. As a gift for her birthday and her acceptance to the school, her father gave her a Kneazle to keep her company, which she eventually named Marshmallow for obvious reasons. Her parents also took her out to shop for her supplies in Diagon Alley one day. However, they were both called to St. Mungo's for an emergency and told her they'd come back in a couple of hours. Due to her adventurous nature, Vivian had no trouble getting scared about losing herself, just as long as she didn't end up in Knockturn Alley. At the cafe with colored umbrellas, she bumped - or rather stepped on - Andrei Romanos, a fellow eleven year old who was bound for Durmstrang. Although Vivian was fussing about it, the boy assured her that it was all alright. The two bonded as Andrei showed her his flute skills while she danced along to the tune. In the end, the two eleven year olds agreed to become pen pals while they were at school so that they can learn languages (English and Romanian), thus, a beginning of a friendship between the two. Aboard the Hogwarts Express, Vivian didn't know anyone and there weren't empty compartments for her to occupy in silence. She met Ariadne Greingoth and Carl Leonard. After doing some exploring, she also met a somehow sad Skylar Diggory, whom she offered a marshmallow to eat. At the feast, Vivian also found out that, along with Skylar, she was sorted in Slytherin, the same house as her uncle Chris and her new friend Ariadne. She also met fellow Slytherin first years like Valkyrie Atwater. She also got to hold the prefect, Dot Wojack-Gusey's shiny badge. After the feast followed a Snake Pit Gathering held by their head of house, Mr. McLeod, whom Vivian thought was an older student, to her embarrassment. Her first night in Hogwarts was definitely a big bang. When classes began, Vivian developed interests in the subjects Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy, and especially towards her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. During her spare time, she loved to visit the music room, where she met Mason Stevens - who almost skewered her with a cello bow - and got dropped on the head by a letter and package from Andrei (thanks, owl); the playground, where she became Madame Vivian to Sir Oliver; and the lake, where she comforted Ravenclaw Azura Kennedy and went Giant Squid hunting with Gryffindor first year Marcieu Lemaire. She also took part in testing Potions under the guidance of Professor Arthur Newton and was influenced by a love potion, leading her to "fall in love" with Hufflepuff Brian Woods for about an hour. Vivian's first year was quite eventful, especially with the hag from the previous term coming back. However, she tried to remain lowkey during the school year and decided not to get tangled on those events, focusing on her studies and the Dueling Club. When she got home, Vivian couldn't wait to share her experiences with her parents and little sister. Second Year (2090-2091) TBA. Third Year (2091-2092) TBA. Wasn't RPed on site. Fourth Year (2092-2093) Vivian, along with her dorm mates, welcomed Felicity Harrington to Hogwarts. Students and staff from Ilvermorny visited Hogwarts to participate in the International Magical Pupil Standoff (IMPS). Vivian was much more intrigued with the presence of the Beetle. Drama happened between Skylar and Brent Westwood during the first IMPS Challenge, and Vivian was an awkward third wheel. Vivian had unexpected and random moments where everything reminded her of Andrei. She then realised, a few months later, that she might actually like him more than a friend. Vivian attended the ball on the Merlin’s Pride with Felicity, whom she fondly calls Liss, as her friend!date. Because the food was infected by Veritaserum, she spilled that she had feelings for Andrei to Liss. In return, Liss shared about her feelings for Nathan Way. Before leaving the cruise, Vivian took a few treats from the buffet table and owled them to Andrei in Durmstrang. The letter she received the day after revealed painful truths about Andrei’s life and family, and it led to Vivian crying and skipping her morning classes. She went home for Christmas and got visits from Ethan Dixon, whose older sister was a friend of Vivian’s Aunt Elise. During the Easter break, Vivian went to Hawaii with the Diggory family and Hattie. Her Aunt Elise, Uncle Chris, and baby cousins were also present as part of her deal with her mum. Vivian adopted a female baby niffler for the Creatures Companions club and named her Goldilocks. On one Ancient Runes class, pixies chased and pulled on Vivian’s hair when Skylar lured them towards her. They were both called to Professor Hirsch’s office following the incident. At the end of the term, she was recognised as a renowned runologist, top-notch transformer, and black belt dueler. Fifth Year (2093-2094) Vivian grew taller by two inches during the summer, the biggest growth spurt she’d ever have. Vivian spent her summer visiting her friends’ place for sleepovers. These included Skylar and Felicity. On their annual summer meet-up for ice cream, Vivian was about to admit her feelings to Andrei, only to be discouraged when she found out that he already had a girlfriend. Half-influenced by her own heartbreak and rejection, Vivian began noticing more boys at school. She bumped into fellow Slytherin year mate, Malachi Pierce, at the vendor stalls in Diagon Alley and found herself acting weird around him. Vivian received the prefect badge, which used to belong to previous Head Girl Rula Botros, along with her list of books and supplies. She was made co-prefect alongside Oliver Thomas-Borzekowski. A dating app named Incendio became a trend at Hogwarts in this term. Skylar signed Vivian up, a fact unknown to the blond, and as a result, led to her going on dates with a few guys at school. These include Neo Coelho, Ernest Ronan, Trevin Locke, Apollo Kennedy, and Chase Keighley. Vivian got her first kiss during her Incendio date with Chase. Overwhelmed by the feeling, she proposed that they become snogging buddies. Things didn’t stop there, though. Vivian had told Flynn to stop pursuing Felicity, but he obviously didn't listen. She had nothing against their relationship as long as he kept her dorm mate happy. Vivian had her share annual Christmas visits from Ethan and meet-ups with Andrei, the latter being very awkward since they last saw each other. She still ended up giving him one of her two-way mirrors, which she got from Hady Paton, so they can communicate without using letters. Feelings made things much more complicated, and her impending OWLs made Vivian very anxious and sleepless. She had tutorials with Skylar for Charms and, in return, helped her best friend with Herbology. Vivian’s dormitory was ransacked by an unknown culprit, which damaged many of her things and especially her guitar. For Valentines, a fellow Slytherin and acquaintance, Nathan Hale, asked Vivian out to watch a concert with him. She accepted the invite. The date turned out to be disastrous when Nathan expressed his desire to date her, but she only ever saw him as a friend. This incident established their frenemy status. Vivian, however, was more concerned with the fact that her friends were getting possessed during the school play rehearsals. She also came to watch the Fountain of Fair Fortune come to life on stage, in support of her friends who were members of the cast. Finally, Vivian took her OWLs and passed all 12 of them. (4 Os, 5 Es, and 3 As) Sixth Year (2094-2095) During the summer, Vivian helped her sister, Eloise, with setting up a handmade poster in their Aunt Elise’s bedroom. There were surely more sister shenanigans during those months. Per tradition, Vivian met up with Andrei again for ice cream. It was less awkward now, though. Chase invited her and toured her around his hometown, Edinburgh. Vivian even ended up meeting his family, which was weird and awkward. She especially liked his older sister Aria and younger sister Kamryn. The summer proved to be one for the books. Vivian attended the surprise tea and crumpets pool party that Astrea Washerby set up for Junia. She also went to the pool party that her frenemy, Nathan Hale, had organised. She lost the pool chicken fight to Skylar and Hattie. On top of that, she visited Vienna with her Aunt Elise and little sister, Eloise. On Chase’s sixteenth birthday, Vivian went to surprise him with the help of his sister, Aria. They spent the day together, and things got serious between them when they had the DTR talk. They officially became a couple. Vivian found out that she would be leading Slytherin along with her best friend, Skylar, who was appointed Quidditch captain when the ban was lifted. Flynn Kowalski was made her co-prefect when Oliver graduated. She had mixed feelings about this. The greatest highlights of her sixth year were becoming seeker for the house team and bagging a singing role in the school play, the Wizard of Oz. However, Andrei made an unexpected mirror call right after her curfew patrol. It ended up making things incredibly awkward for the both of them, and Vivian faced months of silence. So much angst. On the other hand, Vivian finally told her family that she had a boyfriend. The males were especially not that open to this fact, but had told her to bring him along sometime. Vivian got possessed during their weekend trip to Dufftown, which was unfortunate and made her parents very furious, but the best part was winning both the Quidditch and the House Cups. We are the champions, my friends. Seventh Year (2095-2096) In the summer, Vivian finally brought Chase home to meet her parents, sister, aunt and uncle. It was formal and rather awkward, but ended up on a good note. Vivian met up with a few of her friends during the summer, especially with her former co-prefect Oliver and Xavieria Bole. The incoming seventh year girls (Cassie Carter, Harriet Paton, Skylar Diggory, Junia Botros, Luci Baeva, Rhea Durant, and Valkyrie Atwater) also went camping by the last week of August to mark the beginning of their legal lives. Vivian, too, had made it a point to accompany Eloise for her first time to shop before school. After months of complete silence, Vivian had finally received a call from Andrei and despite the intense awkwardness, the blond made it clear that she did not want her language buddy to avoid her again. She had also finally admitted that she had, and always will, have feelings for Andrei. However, timing was just not in their favour as he was still getting over his break-up with Emilia and Vivian was already dating someone else. Vivian was especially annoyed when her frenemy, Nathan, expressed his intention to go against her as seeker for the team. Vivian was appointed Head Girl, which was a huge surprise and source of inevitable angst for the blond. She was made co-head alongside Ronan Carter, and was also glad that Hattie was appointed Hufflepuff prefect. However, things were very tense inside the prefects’ compartment especially between Flynn and Ronan. On the first night, she was also proud to prank her Aunt Elise that Eloise had been sorted into Gryffindor. In reality, Eloise was sorted into Slytherin. Even more proud. Oh, and Vivian got the position of seeker again. Sorry, Nathan. Vivian almost had her leg chomped off by a grindylow during an attack while they were exploring the Black Lake for the Creatures Companion Club. No other serious injuries occurred, but her leg now had a bite mark for a scar. Vivian came as a lady vampire to the Halloween Party held at the Boathouse. Rest assured, she had so much fun that night. When she noticed that Flynn wasn’t taking his weekend patrols seriously, Vivian confronted him and found out about certain relationship things. They both made a deal and Vivian fixed their patrolling schedules up to match their needs. Days before heading home for the holidays, Vivian received a promise ring for her Christmas present from Chase. This made her very confused and Chase faced weeks of silence from the blond. She returned the ring back to him after the holidays, letting him know that she wasn’t ready for any kind of commitment, big or small. On the first day of lessons after the break, Vivian and Eloise were excused from school for a week when their Aunt Elise picked them up with terrible news: their parents got into an accident and didn’t survive. Vivian became detached from her friends and couldn’t even strike up a conversation unless absolutely necessary. Her life spiralled since then. The only people who knew of her loss, outside of family, were Professor Vance and Andrei, who had noticed her dry tone and shorter responses on their letters. When Vivian told Andrei about it, he came to visit her late at night during her curfew patrol and became her source of comfort after bottling up her emotions for so long. However, unexpected things happened and they ended up kissing after stargazing that night. Vivian is overwhelmed by guilt over what she did on that night. She went to Hattie and Flynn for advice and to let some guilt out as it was consuming her. She hasn’t spoken to Chase since admitting what she did. Despite awkwardness, Vivian decided she would still be attending prom even if she didn’t have a date. Preparations for prom made her angsty especially in picking a nice dress. Slytherin lost the Quidditch Cup and while this made her upset, Vivian handled loss better than she used to. Hogwarts was attacked by Inferi one night. Vivian tried to save Felicity and Flynn along with Jessa, Ronan, and Professor Vance. She broke her wand arm that night, but managed to survive. At prom, Vivian tried her best to put on a positive vibe despite seeing her ex-boyfriend in attendance. She danced with Felicity and Faith. Alas, seven years of basic wizarding education is over. Post-Hogwarts and Wizarding University Vivian decided to pursue a degree in Curse Breaking at Madrid Wizarding University. She shared a flat with her former dorm mate, Felicity Harrington. Vivian underwent intensive Spanish lessons to gain literacy in the Spanish language. Now, she lives in her own studio flat near her university since Felicity moved out to live with her boyfriend, Diego. On March 2098, she officially began a relationship with Andrei. Since then, Vivian has been actively involving herself in various curse-breaking opportunities, thanks to Professor Bella Drechsler. Relationships Family Edmund Fairfield Edmund Fairfield is Vivian's father. He was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts. While he was studying Healer Studies, Edmund tied the knot with his Hogwarts acquaintance (whom he began dating when they were already 21) and soon, they were expecting a daughter. The relationship between Edmund and Vivian had always been interesting and fun. They were like partners-in-crime, due to the man's Gryffindor personality, and enjoyed brainstorming pranks together in the house. As much as they both wanted to spend time with each other, Edmund was usually busy with work as a Healer in St. Mungo's. Despite being occupied at work, he loved to bring home surprises for his two daughters. On Vivian's eleventh birthday, he gave her a pet Kneazle as a present for receiving her Hogwarts letter. The next year, on her twelfth birthday, Edmund knew just how much his daughter loved music and so he gave her a guitar. He was never a perfect father, but Edmund loved his family dearly and wanted nothing but the best for his girls. Edmund and Vanya passed away Early January of 2096 when they got involved in a vehicular accident. As a result, Vivian and Eloise stay with their aunt Elise and uncle Chris. The sisters each got one of their parents' wedding rings as a keepsake. Vanya Fairfield Vanya Fairfield is Vivian's mother. She was a Ravenclaw student during her Hogwarts years. Raised to be prim and proper, Vanya had never expected to fall for the goofball of their class. Being brought up in a family that valued manners and ideals, it is most likely that this was the reason why she was quite strict in raising her daughters. She hoped that, through her guidance despite being busy as a Healer like her husband, she instilled good morals on her children. However, Vanya had already known from the moment she married Edmund that her children would inherit a part of their personality from their father's Gryffindor nature. When Vivian had grown old enough to learn how to do pranks, Vanya did well in extending her patience instead of yelling at her daughter. Regardless of her sternness towards Vivian and Eloise, the former Ravenclaw will always have a soft spot for her children. Edmund and Vanya passed away Early January of 2096 when they got involved in a vehicular accident. As a result, Vivian and Eloise stay with their aunt Elise and uncle Chris. The sisters each got one of their parents' wedding rings as a keepsake. Eloise Fairfield Eloise Fairfield is Vivian's younger sister, six years apart. When Eloise was born, Vivian was quite torn with what she felt about having a little sister. She was glad to finally have someone she could play with, but she didn't like having her parents divide time between them both since she had grown so used to being the only child. However, she began warming up to Eloise as they both grew older and eventually developed a strong sisterly bond. They would share secrets to each other -- things they didn't want to tell their parents, especially -- and hang out a lot with just the two of them. Vivian is rather fond of her sister, and loves to braid Eloise's hair during their spare time. Ever since the older Fairfield sister went to Hogwarts, they both made a great amount of effort to write to each almost every day. Whenever they are together, they would usually do prank stuff. Despite Eloise's crazy antics which usually give Vivian headaches, the older Fairfield would do pretty much anything for her sister. Elise Alienne Stylinson ('nee Fairfield) Elise Stylinson ('nee Fairfield) is Vivian's aunt and her father's youngest sister. Vivian was born when her aunt was only fourteen years old and, despite the age gap, they seem to go along very well. The younger Fairfield considered her aunt as her second mum, having stayed at her place almost all the time when Edmund and Vanya were busy. There were also some things that Vivian would tell her aunt that she would be too scared to tell her parents. When she had a fashion emergency, Elise's closet would be the first one Vivian would sneak into, especially back when she was still a first/second year. Vivian very much enjoys being around her aunt and loves her a whole lot. Whenever she is uncomfortable about talking to her parents regarding certain topics, her Auntie Elise would be her go-to person. Christopher Stylinson Christopher Stylinson is Vivian's uncle and her Aunt Elise's husband. Vivian had already know Chris before he officially became a part of their family. She loved him a lot because he was goofy, and the blonde naturally loved joking around with him. She was particularly overjoyed when her Aunt Elise got married, and was even made the flower girl at their winter-themed wedding. Sometimes, Vivian would take advantage of Christopher's soft side towards her so she could get what she wanted, but it is always out of pure intentions. Chris can also be considered as Vivian's second dad, considering how close they were despite not being blood-related. Alexander and Benjamin Stylinson Alexander and Benjamin Stylinson are Vivian's twin cousins, and the sons of her Aunt Elise and Uncle Chris. They're both babies so yeah, Kimmy will have to write this sooooon lol Elysia Anna Fairfield Elysia Fairfield is Vivian's aunt, though she does not associate herself with the woman. After graduation, Elysia immediately left the rest of her Fairfield family to pursue a modelling career and hedonistic life, though she still remained in contact with her parents. Vivian only met her aunt officially during Elise's wedding, where they both were in attendance. Elysia wasn't exactly a warm aunt towards the younger Fairfield, and so Vivian made a decision to cut ties as well. The only things Vivian can associate with her Aunt Elysia was that she was mean and did not value her family as much as Vivian hoped. Friends * Andrei Romanos - Pen pals, language buddies, boyfriend * Skylar Diggory - Best friend * Junia Botros - Room mate * Felicity Harrington - Room mate * Valkyrie Atwater - Room mate * Harriet Paton - Close friend * Fiyero Jones - Close friend * Flynn Kowalski - Best friend, former co-prefect * Chase Keighley - Friend, ex-boyfriend * Ethan Dixon - Unbiological big brother * Oliver Borzekowski-Thomas - Close friend, former co-prefect * Nathan Hale - Frenemy Fun Facts (OOC Information) * Her current face claim is Abby Champion. Her former face claim was Darcy Rose Byrnes. * She is somehow a second generation character since she is the niece of former Ravenclaw captain and Pride of Portree beater, Elise Fairfield. Vivian considers herself a Fairfield legacy. * She is roleplayed by Kimothy.Category:Half-Blood Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2096 Category:Prefects Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Head Girl